ROMCOM
by Keicchi
Summary: Rin y Nagi tienen una tarde juntos para: ver peliculas y, mimos. [Ringisa]


El titulo y la portada del DVD no lucia muy prometedor. Incluso, aunque Rin no fuera un 'fan' de las películas de terror hubiera preferido algo como eso.  
"¿Qué es esto?" gesticuló hacía la pequeña caja sobre la mesa en el momento que el rubio volvía de la cocina. Era todo un privilegio verlo solo, puesto que él vivía pegado a sus amigos, pero al parecer todos lo traicionaron ese sábado por la noche con otros planes (Que en realidad fue, Rin pidiéndole que por favor inventaran una excusa así podría pasar tiempo a solas con Nagisa).  
Ese era un pequeño asunto que el rubiecito no se daba cuenta, acostumbrado a estar siempre con la constante presencia de los demás. Y no era que a Rin le molestaran los demás... pero sin duda se reprimía de responder las muestras de cariño de su novio de un año menor enfrente de ellos. Sobretodo por el gesto divertido en los ojos de Haru, o la puta sonrisa condescendiente de Makoto. O los malditos análisis psicológicos de Rei. Así que, no. Absolutamente no.  
"¡Fue la película más popular del año pasado!" le respondió mientras apoyaba dos vasos de jugo y un bol lleno de palomitas de maíz. Rin movió sus piernas un poco y le dejó lugar en el resto del sofá, en el que Nagi se tiró, relajado. El _DVD_ ya estaba puesto en el reproductor, pero necesitaba el botón de _play_ para empezar. Mientras tanto una pantalla azul se mostraba en el televisor.  
Aunque cuando era pequeño era una bolita de romanticismo, Rin no se identificaba directamente relacionado con su pasado. (O mejor, dicho, _casi nada._)

Él no era romántico. Es más, aborrecía algo tan cursi como eso. (Eso suponía)

Esas cosas sin embargo pasaban a un segundo plano cuando Nagisa lo llamaba, o le hablaba, o le daba una de esas sonrisas brillantes como el sol en sus ojos.  
Fuck.  
"Comedia romántica" repitió Rin, como si intentara descifrar algo mucho mas allá del genero de la película. "...heterosexual"  
Nagisa no pareció pescarlo al principio. "¡Sip! Uhm, ¿no quieres, Rin-chan?"  
Levantó una de sus piernas sobre el respaldo del sofá y rascó su nuca. "Huh, no, esta bien. Supongo."  
"Aw, ¡sé que te va gustar!"  
No había ninguna duda de que él aclaró que no había visto esa película antes pero que aun sin saberlo iba a disfrutarlo era tenerse bastante confianza. Rin -la mayor parte de las veces,- no lo dudaba.  
Al final, él presionó el play en el control remoto y los parlantes resonaron un poco fuerte al principio. Nagisa, como de costumbre, recostó su cabeza en l hombro del mayor y suspiró alegremente, el sonido de un ángel. (Algunas veces, Rin pensaba que lo era en verdad...)  
Aunque la escena ya había empezado, Rin no estaba mirando a la pantalla. Se quedó mirando el rostro concentrado del rubio. Su rostro pequeño, blanco , y sus mejillas rosadas al igual que sus ojos, adornados por sus pestañas oscuras, largas. Unos cuantos rizos rebeldes se deslizaban por su frente y sienes, de unas hebras doradas, brillantes. Él sabia que eran suaves, ya había tenido la suerte de pasar sus dedos por su cabeza incontables veces...  
"¿—Rin-chan?"  
"¿Eh?"  
Nagisa infló sus mejillas. -Adorable- "¡No estas mirando!"  
Se tensó un poco, sintiendo que la sangre subía a su rostro. Bajó la guardia un poco y... "Si...¡si estaba mirando!"  
Por unos segundos, esos orbes rosados lo miraron intensamente, como si intentara analizar sus palabras o... meterse dentro de su mente, o algo así. Su corazón empezó a latir un poco rápido...  
Luego, de repente, su mirada bajó, cortando su conexión. Nagi tomó el control y pausó la película, mientras Rin se enderezaba un poco.  
"Rin-chan" Murmuró, y pausó. "—¿Querías que los demás vinieran?"  
"¿Huh?"  
"Quiero decir...¿es aburrido?...solo conmigo."  
Casi se ahoga con su propia saliva. "¡No—!" literalmente lo gritó y aclaró su garganta antes de volver a hablar. "¿Por qué dices eso, Nagisa?"  
El más bajo pasó sus manos sobre su regazo, sin mirarlo. "...Como los demás no vinieron..."  
Oh, claro. Okay. Cierto. Nagisa no sabia sobre eso.  
El pelirrojo volvió a aclarar su garganta. "No seas estúpido—huh...hum,es obvio que quiero estar contigo" Nagi pestañeó, sorprendido. "...A solas." Podía sentir el calor de sus mejillas subiendo, imitando al del rubio, pero Nagi en cambio además sonrió.  
"Jeje~ yo también quiero... pero no digas cosas tan vergonzosas, Rin-chan..."  
Mantuvo la mirada fija hacia el televisor, con sus mejillas enrojecidas. ¿Y que demonios quería que dijera? Era verdad...  
"—Nee, Rinrin~"  
Llevó el dorso de su mano a su rostro. "¿Qué te pasa? tonto..." Nagisa se movió un poco en el sofá hacia su lado y Rin soltó un respingo cuando él clavó un dedo en su costado. "¡H-Hey!" (Eso había dolido.)  
El rubio rió fuerte, mientras probaba tantear en su cadera de nuevo. "¡Rin-chaaan—!"  
El más alto empezó a removerse un poco y cada toque se volvía algo... cosquilloso. Sonrió, con sus labios algo temblorosos. "¿...Qué?" giró la cabeza y adosó sus ojos carmín en los ajenos, blandos, brillantes y una pequeña luz hizo volcar su corazón.  
"Te quiero mucho, Rin-chan" Sonrió el rubio y sus mejillas se llenaron de rosa como un durazno.  
El ojirrojo tomó su muñeca que había quedado apoyada en su cadera y la levantó, haciendo a su novio mirarle, curioso. "¿Hmm?"  
Sus labios se tocaron de una forma tan suave, natural, y formó todo tipo de colores y sensaciones en el pecho de Nagisa. Él sonrió aún más en su beso, y estaba por reír, pero cuando abrió su boca, Rin mordió su labio, despacio, los caninos filosos presionaron sobre su carne sonrosada. "Hhm-" El rubio rodeó con sus brazos el cuello ajeno y suspiró con algarabía.  
Rin siempre era muy cuidadoso con sus movimientos, muy dulce con él. Nagisa siempre sentía que sus gestos decian más que sus palabras, pero eso era lo que le gustaba.  
El más alto posó sus grandes manos en su cintura, acariciando suavemente en círculos con sus pulgares. Nagi notó enseguida cuando él empezó a inclinar su peso, buscando recostarlo en el sillón.  
Entonces el de cabello dorado llevó sus dedos a su nuca y... "¡Ow!" Rin gruñó enseguida al ser pellizcado. "¿¡Por que fue eso!?"  
Nagisa respiraba profundo, con dificultad. Curvó sus labios. "Veamos la película~"  
Entre farfullas y quejas, Rin accedió a ver la estúpida _RomCom_ que Nagi tanto insistía. Pero fue un poco mejor porque el menor se sentó entre sus piernas, recostando su cabeza sobre su torso y hombro. Rin lo rodeó en un abrazo mientras la peli empezaba.

Una hora y media después, los créditos finales empezaron a mostrarse. La película no había sido solo comedia y romance, sino que un tono agridulce llenó la mitad de la filmación y, Rin no sabia por que, aunque tuvo un final feliz, que le urgía esa sensación de llorar...!?  
_'Sniff-'_ hizo la pequeña nariz de Nagisa, ganándole a sus pensamientos.  
Rin soltó una risita. "Heey, no llores...si ha terminado bien." llevó su mano a su rostro y pasó sus dedos por su mejilla. Luego, él giró su cabeza, con sus mejillas infladas.  
"¡Pero, Rin-chan, tu también estas llorando!"  
El pelirrojo pestañeó y sintió sus ojos húmedos y con comezón. Ah, mierda...  
Llevó su brazo a su rostro y se sobó contra la manga de su camisa. "No—¡No lo estoy!"  
De pronto, Nagi empezó a reír, aunque su risa estaba algo ronca y cortada por sus hipidos y lagrimas.  
Y la película era tan cursi... y aún así, le daba una sensación tan dulce que no podía dejar de lloriquear... Estaba muy feliz.  
Como las lagrimas de Rin rara vez se detenían al empezar, Nagi subió la manga de su buzo y los pasó por el rostro de su novio, con cuidado. "¿Te ha gustado, Rin-chan?"  
Él rió. "Supongo que una de estas de vez en cuando no está mal..."  
_"Sabia que iba a gustarte._" Sonrió.  
"No es muy tarde, ¿vemos otra cosa?" sugirió Rin, con su nariz algo enrojecida.  
El corazón del rubio saltó varias veces. Lo abrazó un poco brusco, pero Rin cedió en el acto, cayendo de espaldas al sofá.  
El de hebras rojizas acarició sus mejillas y depositó un beso en su frente. "¿Qué quieres mirar?"  
"—A ti..." confesó Rin, y una risita surgió en respuesta.  
Se movió un poco hacía el costado, quedando abrazados de la forma más cómoda posible.  
Su beso fue algo salado, pero lindo.  
"_Está bien, supongo~_" Repitió entre risas y pasaron un tiempo juntos sin más palabras.


End file.
